Symbiosis
by jackwabbit
Summary: Gen, SGA/SG-1 X-Over, Carson/Lam Friendship. Season: SGA 5. Spoilers: General Knowledge Only. Summary: There Are Some Things Only Another Doctor Can Understand.


**Symbiosis**

Rated: PG

Category: Gen, SGA/SG-1 X-Over, Carson/Lam Friendship.

Season: Five

Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.

Summary: There Are Some Things Only Another Doctor Can Understand.

---

Dr. Carolyn Lam looked into the crystal blue eyes of her latest patient and tried to suppress a sigh. She nearly succeeded, but the man didn't miss the telltale droop of her shoulders and the tiny puff of air that escaped her lips. He looked up at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Long day?"

Lam shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but that doesn't mean it hasn't been a long day."

Carolyn laughed a little and nodded. "True. Forgot who I was talking to for a minute. I've got the same chance of fooling you as I do winning the lottery."

Her patient laughed. "I'd say your lottery odds might be a bit better, actually."

Carolyn laughed out loud for a moment, then became serious.

"How did you do it?"

Her patient's eyebrows rose. "Do what?"

"Deal with all of this day in and day out. And by yourself, at that."

"I wasn't by myself. I had a great staff."

"But you were cut off from Earth for years. And the things you dealt with make even the SGC look pretty tame in the medical department."

A chuckle filled the infirmary. "Oh, I don't know about that. Your foes have been much more varied than mine."

"I suppose that might be true," agreed Lam.

"I know it is, and I also know that you look like you could use a bit of rest."

"I don't get off for another three hours."

"Are we finished here?"

"Yes."

Lam's patient looked left and then right. "Well then, I've got a proposition for you."

Carolyn's eyebrows hit her hairline. "And what might that be?" she asked with an amused smirk.

"There's nothing going on. Why don't you scurry on out of here for a few. Get a cup of coffee and sit down for a minute. I'll look out for things while you're gone."

"You know I can't do that."

"No one will know. You can't tell me you don't leave a duty nurse in charge sometimes. They can handle things. I'll just stick around in your office in case they need anything. They probably won't even notice you're gone. Go on, take a break."

Lam looked undecided for a moment, then nodded. She had some doubts as to her patient's motives, but at this point in her day, she really couldn't bring herself to care very much about anything. She was damn tired, and if letting a man institutionalized in the SGC relieve a bit of his boredom got her a break, she was going to allow it. It's not like he wasn't qualified for the job.

"Ok, but call me if anything happens."

"Will do."

XXX

Half an hour later, Dr. Carolyn Lam re-entered her infirmary. She was caffeinated, her face was freshly-scrubbed, and her stomach was full of some sort of pastry nicked from the cafeteria.

She did indeed feel much better than when she'd left.

As she stepped into her office, prepared to catch up on some charts, the same blue eyes she'd so intently examined earlier looked up at her.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Quiet as a church on Saturday night."

Lam grinned. "Thanks, Carson."

"No worries. You get a good break?"

Carolyn stifled a giggle before she responded. "Just what the doctor ordered."

Carson Beckett rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Sorry," replied Lam. "I couldn't help myself."

Carson laughed in response. "It has been a long day, hasn't it? I think you're feeling a bit punch-drunk."

Carolyn laughed back, and it was only the start of a many more. The easy conversation between the two doctors continued long into the night, and Carolyn's charts were forgotten as the discussion turned to nanites, clones, Wraith enzymes, retroviruses, and the more mundane but ever-present classic trauma.

For one night, Carson Beckett, clone status notwithstanding, got to be not only a doctor again, but a human being, and the boredom of a long, slow infirmary shift was relieved for Carolyn Lam.

Symbiosis isn't always a bad thing, you know.


End file.
